Bimmiel
Characteristics Bimmiel was a planet in an elliptical orbit around its primary star in the Beta system. The fifth planet in the system, it was named after Bimmiel, the Imperial scout who found it. As the planet neared the sun, its ice caps melted, triggering an increase in moisture and plant growth. The heat brought the native shwpi out of hibernation to multiply. Since the carnivorous slashrats could not adapt to the heat, they retreated to the polar regions of the planet. When the planet got farther from the sun, its ice caps refroze, and the shwpi come into the food chain of the slashrats, returning to the equatorial regions. The slashrats brought the number of shwpi back to a manageable number. It is the only known planet in the Galaxy to contain the element Voltarium (N76B) and an unidentified compound (X-R23-T5-P17) beneath it's surface. X-R23-T5-P17 is composed of 1 Xenon atom, 23 Radon atoms, 5 Tritium isotope atoms, and 17 Phosphorus atoms. It is not known at this time what this compound is, or what it is capable of, however a small sample is being studied at Fort Tuk'ata for both defensive and offensive capabilities. History Bimmiel, a planet that has been plagued by sheer nothingness, was re-discovered by the Onderon ship commander, Colonel Cayden Tavers, in 10 ABY. It was immediately claimed by the Onderonian Government, and construction of Fort Tuk'ata was underway. After the construction of Fort Tuk'ata, Bimmiel became the new home to the newly-created Order of the Onderon Protectors (now the Order of the Protectors). Following the collapse of the Onderonian Republic, Bimmiel began to operate at a more self-sufficient rate, moving from colony-status to independent power-status. Finally, after Cayden made one final diplomatic trip to Onderon, after meeting General Mizra Moore, Bimmiel declared their independence from Onderon. They prepared their defenses for the imminent attack, waiting for the Onderonian Military to arrive and take away what they died protecting during the civil war: freedom. Military See: Bimmiel Military Government Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Bimmiel Government is comprised of two main officers: President Angie Tavers and Vice-President Cameron Tavers. Commander-in-Chief (President) Angie has direct authority over the military population of the base. However, in order to make decisions that affect the civilian population, she has to go through the Internal Oversight Advisory. Powers *Has complete authority over the military, as the Supreme Commander of the Bimmiel Military. *Has the power and authority to declare war. *Is the ''de facto Head of State. *Can only be removed from office with unanimous decision from the IOA. *Is the final authority on any and all acts and bills coming from the IOA. *Has the power to veto any bill passed by the IOA. *Is responsible for making the budget for the Government. *Has the power to grant clemency. *Ability to appoint officers and/or civilians to the posts of (all names posted are current appointees): **Chief of Security Captain Oron Rezkul ***Oversees, creates, and enforces all security protocols of the capital city of Bimmiel: Caput city **Head of the Department of External Affairs ***Oversees all intergalactic embassies, foreign ambassadors, and intergalactic defense contracts **Head of the Department of Interstellar Transportation ***Oversees all transportation on Bimmiel, and within the Beta Star System. **Supreme Commander of the Bimmiel Military* Supreme Commander Cayden Tavers ***Commands the entirety (all branches) of the Bimmiel Armed Forces. **General of the Army* ***Oversees the day-to-day administrative affairs of the Grand Army. **General of the Navy* ***Oversees the day-to-day administrative affairs of the Navy. **General of the Special Forces* ***Oversees the day-to-day administrative affairs of the Special Forces. **General of the Starfighter Corps* ***Oversees the day-to-day administrative affairs of the Starfighter Corps. **Overseer of Military Intelligence* ***Oversees the day-to-day administrative affairs of Military Intelligence. **Secretary of Defense ***Oversees the general administrative affairs of the Bimmiel Military, Security, and Merchant Marine forces. **Surgeon General ***Chief medical officer and specialist on Bimmiel, and also approves all medical regulations, equipment, and procedures. **Director of the Military Bureau of Investigation (MBI) ***Oversees all investigations conducted by the Military Bureau of Investigation. **Director of the Counter-Terrorism Unit (CTU) ***Oversees all counter-terrorism operations. **Director of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) ***Oversees the early-warning branches of the military, as well as gathers intelligence on possible targets for military operations and civilian colonization. **Director of the Planetary Security Agency** (PSA) ***Oversees all security operations over the entire planet of Bimmiel. **Captain of the Secret Service Major Skaara Calfan ***Oversees the defense force tasked with protecting the Commander-in-Chief, Vice-Commander, IOA Representatives, Executive Officers, Judiciaries, and foreign dignitaries. **Chancellor of the Exchequer ***The Chancellor of the Exchequer is responsible for all economic and financial matters of Bimmiel, including the entire planetary economy and the government budget. **Head Professor of Civil and Military Research and Development Doctor McKay ***Oversees all research projects conducted on Bimmiel. **Secretary of Education ***Oversees all educational facilities on Bimmiel, regulates educational standards, and creates standardized rules for campus life. **New Republic Ambassador Kida Greenback ***The official representative of Bimmiel to the New Republic on Coruscant. **Imperial Remnant Ambassador Kyle Hardin ***The official representative of Bimmiel to the Imperial Remnant on Bastion. **Onderon Ambassador Francis Reed ***The official representative of Bimmiel to Onderon. **Mandalore Ambassador Captain Xandar ***The official representative of Bimmiel to Mandalore. **KDY Ambassador Kyp Astar ***The official representative of Bimmiel to KDY on Kuat. **Lianna Ambassador Fiona Burgan ***The official representative of Bimmiel to Lianna. *Does not exist as military rank in Bimmiel Military. Both civilians and officers can hold this position. **Different department from the Chief of Security. Legislative/Judicial Branch The legislative branch of the Bimmiel government is comprised of the Internal Oversight Advisory (IOA) and the Representatives from the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant, Onderon, Mandalore, and KDY. Internal Oversight Advisory The Internal Oversight Advisory is a civilian branch of the government. Officials in the IOA are elected every 3 years, and hold office for 6 years. There are a total of 12 officials on the IOA. *IOA Director **Bri Danner *IOA Human Representative **Kurt Kroan *IOA Gree Representative **Sharka'k II *IOA Verpine Representative **Raxsus Nuli II *IOA Twi'leki Representative **Adir'ameriet *IOA Kilik Representative **Yoggoy'al'Karmata (Carmen) *IOA Mandalore Representative **Locke Skriata *IOA KDY Representative **Garm Mott *IOA New Republic Representative **Dania Rodan *IOA Imperial Remnant Representative **Brandon Loms *IOA Bimmiel Representative **Jayda Olreb *IOA Lianna Representative **Unknown Powers *Power to make and pass laws onto the Commander-in-Chief for final approval. *Power to finalize the budget created by the Commander-in-Chief. *Power to approve Commander-in-Chief appointees *Power to impeach the Commander-in-Chief in the event the Commander-in-Chief commits a severe crime against Bimmiel or one of her allies. *Power to try all legal cases. *Power to propose amendments to the constitution of Bimmiel to the Commander-in-Chief. *Power to overturn Commander-in-Chief's actions with a 2/3 vote. *Power to select a successor Commander-in-Chief in the event that the current Commander-in-Chief is unable to continue their duties, is rendered incapacitated, deceased, or mysteriously disappears. Caput City Location Caput City is located near the coast of Bimmiel's only "ocean", roughly 150 KM from the forest edge. Population 68,000 Military personnel (Divisions 1 & 2) 40,000 Civilians Embassies Lianna Embassy The Lianna Embassy is the sovereign land granted to the Kingdom of Lianna as a show of good faith from Bimmiel. It is where the representatives of Lianna are housed, conduct business, and where they are free to do whatever they please within the constraints of both Lianna and Bimmiel law. It is located on the northern shores of the man-made lake, Dxun Lake, placing it in the commerce district of Caput City. Onderonian Embassy The Onderon Embassy was the location where the Onderonian Ambassador and his entourage would stay, conduct business, and do whatever within the constraints of Onderonian and Bimmiel law. However, since the political issues between Onderon and Bimmiel have arisen, the Embassy building has been vacated and converted into a palace for the Onderonian Royal Family-in-exile. It is located in Iziz Park in Caput City. Mandalorian Embassy The Mandalorians, a society built up on the ideals of war and honor, have requested an Embassy building be built on the outskirts of the capital city, nearest the most dangerous part of Caput City. They have also submitted a building schematic for the Bimmiel Engineers to follow, and as a result, the Mandalorian Ambassador inhabits a building resembling a military outpost. If one did not know better, or read the sign on the nearby road, they would think that it was a military outpost. New Republic Embassy The New Republic Embassy is located on the western shores of Dxun Lake. It is in the heart of the political nexus of Bimmiel, making it feel right at home on the planet. The NR Embassy is probably one of the more interestingly built buildings on Bimmiel, besides the Lianna and KDY Embassies. It being placed in the political nexus of the planet, the Ambassador from the New Republic has a strong (or too strong, if you ask the Imperial Remnant) sway over the politics of Bimmiel. Imperial Remnant Embassy Not elegant or pleasing to look at, the Imperial Remnant Embassy was specifically requested by the IR Ambassador, in the unlikely event that Bimmiel is subject to orbital bombardment and he cannot escape. It also serves as the home to a small Imperial garrison on the planet, numbering about 100 troops, making up both the Ambassador's security and the Embassy's security. It has been placed on the eastern edge of the city, far from the New Republic Embassy, yet near Fort Tuk'ata, symbolizing that the Imperial Ambassador has some sway over the military officers of the Bimmiel military. KDY Embassy Simple, yet elegant, the KDY Embassy has both an aesthetic and functional appeal to the KDY Representatives. It has been placed in the industrial sector of the city. It is the location where requests for purchases, upgrade construction, and repairs are submitted and either approved or rejected by the KDY Board of Directors and the Kuat of Kuat. It is also where the KDY Ambassador makes his home and place of work on Bimmiel. Independent System Allied Forces Headquarters The ISAF Headquarters building is located near the Bimmiel Palace (formerly the Onderonian Embassy). It is home to the military ambassadors from the members of ISAF for the duration of the Bimmiel War for Independence, and for the greater Anti-Imperialist Insurgency. Members *Bimmiel Military Republic *New Republic *Mandalorians *Admiral Torti's Imperial Dynasty (after the Battle of Noris) Kilik Embassy The Kilik Embassy closely resembles their buildings back on Yoggoy. It accommodates not only The Colony's ambassador to Bimmiel, but also every 25,000 Kiliks on the planet. Located outside the city, the Embassy is one of the more unique structures on Bimmiel's surface, itself second only to the Bimmiel Military Academy. Military District Fort Tuk'ata Location Fort Tuk'ata is located 200 KM to the east of Caput City, within the planet's great desert. It is here that the Order of the Protectors have placed their base of operations. History Fort Tuk'ata was found by the Onderonians in the current state it is in: ruins. Carbon-dating has put the fortress at least about 15,000 years old, hinting at the possibility that Bimmiel may have once been settled by a semi-advanced society. Several of the larger areas of the fortress have been restored to working order, but the extensive catacomb network underneath the ground have yet to be explored and restored. Population 22,250 Military Personnel (Division 3) 10,000 Civilians Bimmiel Military Academy Location The Bimmiel Military Academy is located approximately 15 KM south of Fort Tuk'ata. It is a large dome structure, towering about 115 KM into the sky, making it the tallest structure on the planet's surface. History The Miliary Academy was found by the Onderonians in remarkably well condition. Carbon-dating has put the building at about 9,000 years old, hinting that the planet hasn't been colonized once, but twice, in the planet's history, the second time with even more advanced technology. Population 25,000 Students 7th Training Battalion - 7,000 strong 16th Peacekeeping Battalion - 2,750 strong Bimmiel